


i want your midnights

by stubbornidealism



Category: Original Work
Genre: (kinda), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, ESL Character, F/M, Fluff, Just all fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, adam plays junior hockey, hallie is the Best gf, hockey fic, it's what these kids deserve, of course that's a tag, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornidealism/pseuds/stubbornidealism
Summary: There's glitter on the floor after the party, but Hallie just wants to go to bed.





	i want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raine_go_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raine_go_away/gifts).



> This got too long to post on my [indie rp blog](https://noghcsts.tumblr.com/) so it's going here. enjoy teenagers in love and maybe head over to my blog to learn more about hallie and chat with me?

Hallie is surprisingly awake for three o’clock in the morning.

 

It’s the first sober thought she has, sipping at a Gatorade she stole from the mini fridge in Adam’s bedroom. She can already picture the face he’ll make when he realizes where she got it from, but she’ll offer to share and smile, and he’ll forgive her quickly.

It’s her favorite superpower.

 

She makes her way over to the  second-floor  landing of the house, watching partygoers shuffle out the front door, quiet and sluggish and shoeless, but smiling. For a group of  giant , clumsy teenage boys, the team sure can throw a good party.

 

Hallie makes her way downstairs as the door shuts behind the stragglers, and she shivers. There’s snow on the ground outside, which is unsurprising and a little concerning for people making a drive back home, but does make for a very pretty sight. The Masons, Adam’s billet family, haven’t taken down their Christmas lights yet, and through the large picture window in the foyer, Hallie can see them brightening the yard and making tipsy teenagers climbing into Ubers look almost magical.

 

There’s still quite a bit of noise coming from the basement, where most of the party had taken place. Hallie had been upstairs to watch the ball drop on television, dragging Adam with her so she could kiss him the moment midnight struck, but she’d lost him not long after, distracted by the fireworks being set off somewhere in the neighbor. She suspected his teammates had stolen him back to whatever ridiculous game they had been playing and expects to find him curled up in a corner when she finally makes it all the way downstairs.

 

She’s half right – he is off in a corner, but instead of avoiding the many beers the other Otters had attempted to thrust into his hands all night, he’s tossing empty bottles and cans into a trash bag.

 

Her heart swells. It’s embarrassing.

 

Hallie passes the speaker system on her way to him and turns the volume down. It still feels like the bass is shaking her entire body as she slides up next to Adam, but that might just be her pulse.

 

The other occupants of the room, mostly Adam’s teammates and a couple of kids from their high school’s football team, have passed out on the closest flat surface or look nearly about to, sleepy faces lit up by their phone screens as they scroll through their social media feeds. Hallie knows that most of the  boys  plan to camp out in the basement until morning – or until Lucas’s parents come home, whichever happens first – and while a part of her thinks their impromptu holiday sleepover is cute, she’s eager to pull Adam away from the smell of body older and spilled beer.

 

She touches his elbow as she comes up beside him, and he also looks far more awake than she expected him to be. She wonders if it’s the adrenaline from the party or the excitement that must come with experiencing a northeastern New Year celebration for the first time.

 

Or maybe it’s the fact that he’s prone to keeping odd hours anyway.

 

“Let me help,” she says, putting down the Gatorade bottle and tugging torn streamers off the wall and shoving them into the garbage bag along with the rest of the trash Adam has been collecting. “Are you still having a good time?”

 

“You think I think cleanup is fun?” he asks, the corner of his mouth curling up to form a smirk that Hallie finds far too attractive for her own good.

 

“You’re the one who decided to do this at three in the morning,” Hallie points out, rolling her eyes. She picks a mostly empty pizza box up off the floor and does her best to get it in the bag without getting anything on her dress. She wants to wear it again to graduation, but not if it has a sauce stain across the front.

 

“Is... relaxing,” Adam says after a moment, shrugging as he does. 

 

Hallie can’t help but roll her eyes again, this time out of fondness. She gently pulls the garbage bag from his grip, replacing it with the Gatorade bottle and taking hold of his free hand in hers.

 

“We’ll do it in the morning,” she promises. “Let’s sleep now.”

 

He looks like he wants to argue with her, and in any other moment, Hallie would agree with him. She hates the idea of leaving behind a mess, but it’s not her house, and it’s a holiday, and she really wants to take off her bra. She breaks out her super-powered smile and watches the fight leave his eyes and turn into an expression that always leaves her a little bit breathless.

 

Maybe she’s still a little drunk. These thoughts are ridiculous.

 

The pair of them step over discarded drinks and coats, sidestepping lingering couples saying elongated goodbyes by the back door, and head back up the stairs to Adam’s bedroom.

It’s a sparsely decorated space; Adam hadn’t brought much with him from Montreal, and all he’s really collected since he got to Eerie was Otters’ merch. There are plenty of pictures though, scattered on the desk or on top of his dresser. They’re mostly of his family, but she spots a few with her, and a group shot of their friends at homecoming.

 

When she shuts the door behind them, it’s like Adam lets out a breath he’s been holding all night. It makes her happy, that he can relax with her, that he knows she’s going to keep being around even when he’s not trying to say and do the right thing with every move and decision he makes. She feels special.

 

She feels loved.

 

Without a single drop of humility, she reaches behind her to unhook her bra and pulls it out through the sleeve of her sweater dress. She tosses it aimlessly towards Adam’s hamper but doesn’t look to see if she made it or not. Instead, she sits down on the bed next to Adam, who’s meticulously undoing the tie she told him he didn’t need to wear and wraps herself around him.

 

Legs around his waist, arms loose around his neck, and her front pressed against his back, Hallie lets out a breath of her own. 

 

One of her favorite things about Adam is that he never demands her attention, unlike boyfriends she’s had in the past. He lets her exist in her own space, and she does the same for him, and the result is that the moments when they do come together are even better, because she had time to miss him while they were off doing their own things.

 

He doesn’t seem to mind her clingy hug; she blows on his neck, and he chuckles, reaching behind himself to poke at her ribs. She nuzzles her face into his neck, stifling her own laughter.

 

“Bed?”

 

He nods, and Hallie unfurls her limbs only for Adam to wrap her up instead, shifting on the bed until they’re spooning, heads supported by the massive  number  of pillows that appear to take up half of the bed’s surface area.

 

On the rare nights they get to steal away like this, unchaperoned and unbothered, Hallie is usually the big spoon. It’s reversed now, and she feels very safe and very, very sleepy.

 

“Thank you, for being here.”

 

Adam’s voice is deep and a bit scratchy from sleep. Hallie finds it annoyingly endearing.

 

“I think we’ve been together for longer now than we were all night.”

 

“Yes, but it, ah, is comfort? That I can find you.”

 

She laces the fingers of her right hand with his, and brings it up to her mouth, kissing Adam’s knuckles softly.

 

“Happy new year, _ miláčku _ _.” _


End file.
